A Healing Heart
by FireFlyLeaf
Summary: When Kagome finds out that Inuyasha cheated on her with her best friend Kikyo, she has no other choice than to change herself.  Will she attract attention of someone she should not? KagomexSesshomaru Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey there~! This is my first ever fan fiction (That I am posting) and I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, just the plot.

Kagome felt the bed shift next to her. She was positive that it was Inuyasha, wanting something more than kissing. She felt his hand travel up her shirt as he inched closer to her, taking one of her breast in his hand and fondling it.

"Kagome, you awake?" Inuyasha growled in her ear, his arousal hard on her butt. "I was" Kagome sighed as she turned around to face him. His golden eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

"Good thing your awake" He replied as he started to kiss her neck make a trail to the collar of her blue silk pajamas. Inuyasha turned them into a position where he was on top of Kagome, placing himself between her legs.

He tugged at her shirt as she arched her back and sat up for him to take it off.

That's when Kagome inhaled the scent that she had smelt so many times before coming off of him. It was the very same as Kikyo's, but he said it was the same as his mothers.

Again, Inuyasha started to trail kisses down her neck to her right breast, moving the bra away from her nipple with his teeth. He started to suck her right breast and fondle the other.

This was the fifth time Inuyasha had come to her house in this 3 week period and it always ended here. The same thing happened.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry. I'm just scared because it's my first time" Kagome blushed as she whispered her apology.

"You know what Kagome," Inuyasha started in an irritated voice "You have been saying that same excuse from day one and it is getting irritating. I waited a damn month for you! And now your bullshitting me with your crap? You're lucky i have been releasing myself with your little slut friend Kikyo."

"What?" Kagome said as her voice cracked.

"Yeah. I have been cheating on your sorry ass with you so called friend Kikyo. She actually came to me first and suggested it." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, enjoying her shocked eyes.

"Get out" Kagome growled, barely audible to Inuyasha. "What-?" Inuyasha never got to finish when Kagome shoved him out of the open window next her bed. "I never want to see you dirty face again Inubaka!" Kagome yelled at him and slammed her window.

So? How did you like my little prologue type thingy? I hope I drew in some readers with it. If I can not write a chapter tomorrow, then maybe the next. I am not sure. Good bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!~ Yeah, the prologue was short and kind of fast and I am very un proud of it. I may make a new one after a few chapters, who knows? So enjoy the first chapter, will ya? P.S. First time writing a lemon. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Just my own twisted plot! And I would love to chat with someone. I AM BORED ALL THE TIME!PSS Kagome is 18 now.

Shortly after the incident, Kagome's mother decided that the he family should go back packing around the world which included her mother, father, and older brother. The trip took two and a half years and Kagome had to wait out the last 6 months to enroll into school.

First Day of School

'What should I wear today?' Kagome thought to herself. For a whole 6 months, she had worn basketball shorts and graphic tees and she was really tempted to go to school in that.

She finally decided to wear some black denim shorts, a white shirt and a black jacket. Oh how she longed for the comfort of at least some of her brothers boxers.

Kagome grabbed her really awesome black messenger bag off of the bed and slung it on her shoulder.

"Kagome! Come on! You will be late and I have to go to work! I have a big case!" Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah OK!" Kagome yelled back down before she grabbed her Spirit hood that looked like a grey wolf.

She ran out of her room and down the steps at a fast speed. Kagome jumped the last two steps and almost ran into her brother. His short black hair was kinda messy while his glasses (which were fake) sat high on the bridge of his nose, covering his green eyes.

"Sorry Kouga! Gotta rush to school!" She said her apology and Kouga just watched her as she ran out of the door. He didn't talk much anyway.

"Sorry mom! Let's go!" Kagome slammed the car door and her mother started the engine. Her hair was up in a tight black bun and she wore a light layer of red lipstick.

As they backed out of the driveway, Kagome yelped as she noticed her hair was a mess. "Mom do you have a-" Kagome started when her mom handed her a comb.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and thanked god her mom was so reliable. She winced as she combed out the knots and tangles in the hair.

"Why do you wear that thing to school? Where did you even get it?"My mom asked, gesturing at my hat.

"Because it was a gift from an old friend from our backpacking thingy" Kagome said simple and placed it back on her head.

Her mother nodded, still not too sure if her daughter should wear that thing.

A few minutes later they were at the school, good old Shikon High. 'I wonder if anyone will remember me' Kagome thought. She had really changed a lot.

Kagome's eyes had turned a bright blue color and her body had matured into an almost perfect hour glass. She was really happy that she slimmed out a bit during the backpacking and was now at a perfect her bottom. Her jet black hair had also gotten longer to just past her butt and was just a little wavier.

A very nervous Kagome stepped out of her mothers car and waved her god byes and her mother drove off.

In the pit of her stomach, Kagome felt her emotions swell from the sight of the school. It had been so long. She would see everyone and get to know them better. But the one person that nagged at her mind the most, was Inuyasha.

She was positive that him and Kikyo were together, and who knows how he will treat her.

The last of the other students were piling in as the bell rang. 'Oh crap! better not be late!' Kagome thought as she forgot all her nervousness and ran into the building.

The red lockers and walls passed by her in a blur as she went to her first period class. Algebra.

Kagome inwardly groaned as she made it to the class just as the tardy bell rang.

"Sorry I'm late teach" Kagome panted, hands on her knees.

"You were just on time Ms..." The teacher gestured for her to continue.

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said, finally caching her breath.

"Ah, yes, the new student! Class, this is our new student, Kagome Higurashi!" The teacher yelled happily and everyone gasped.

My head was starting to get hot so I took off my hat and strapped it around my neck.

"Actually I am not new. I just haven't been able to come to school" Kagome told everyone. that's when her eyes found the one person she did not want to see. Inuyasha

I hope you guy liked it. I was listening to NeverShoutNever and Flyleaf while righting this. I got the plot idea from the song Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater. LISTEN TO IT!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i have not published a new chapter yet. I had my friend over and I can't write with other people around. Uncomfortable. I am so happy because a few people have favorited my story. Well, here is the chapter thing. Enjoy~! And tell me if you heard the song I mentioned.

* * *

><p>It felt like Kagome's stomach fell 50,000 stories and my heart turned inside out. He looked at her, shock apparent in his golden eyes.<p>

He looked the same from the last time she saw him. His silver white hair was still kept long, his face angular, but he looked a bit taller. Kikyo looked the same too, as she was perched on Inuyasha's lap in and all to small tank top and a mini skirt. Her dark, almost black, brown hair was a few inches shorter than mine and her dark eyes glared daggers at Kagome. Cold, frozen daggers.

"Kagome, please take that seat between Inuyasha and Sango. If you want to change your seating, tell me. I tried to make it so everyone sat where they wanted but you came a month late. And Kikyo, please get off of Mr. Taisho's lap." the teacher said and Kikyo huffed and got up, walked to her seat in the front with a little to much sway in her hips.

"Thank you sir" Kagome bowed a bit and walked reluctantly to her seat. All of her confidence had deluded to zero and her stomach was flip flopping worse than her grandmothers arm skin. Kagome took her seat, trying to stay composed next to the man who hurt her, wounded her so deep it may never heal. That's when she was pulled out of her depressing thoughts by a tap on her shoulder on her left.

She looked towards the tapper and saw that it was the girl she had to sit next to. Sango.

Sango seemed... different. Her dark brown hair was dyed with streaks of red and purple. Her brown eyes were surrounded by black eye liner and she had a lip piercing. She wore a black leather jacket and red skinny jeans with rips on the knees and thighs that were held up by a black belt with studs.

"Hey there!" Sango gave Kagome a dazzling smile that showed off very sharp canines, so sharp Kagome got the wrong idea and she lost all color. "Don't worry" Sango said and pulled out the sharp teeth, revealing her own. "There fake."

"Oh. Well, hey there!" Kagome sighed in relief and gave her a small wave. She felt that Sango could be a nice person. She was very pretty and looked very nice.

"As you already know, I am Sango, and I already know you are Kagome." Sango said and smiled again as she placed her fangs back in.

"Kagome, Sango, please do not talk. Class has already started" The teacher snapped and they stopped talking. "I will talk to you after class" Kikyo whispered and popped in some headphones. That's when Kagome heard the rustling of paper and she looked down to see it folded on her desk. She looked to her right to see Inuyasha winking at her.

* * *

><p>I intended to make it longer, but, wanted to make a cliff hanger. Also, i got my guitar today! My friend Phadra also went to this school Halloween event dressed as Inuyasha. I promised I would not kill her.<p> 


End file.
